


Birthday

by SenpaiFrerard



Series: A Day in Life [4]
Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	Birthday

Georgia's birthday rolls around and she turns six Gerard and Frank feel like they're getting old. Georgia's jumps on their bed to wake them up and make sure they didn't forget her birthday.

Frank laughs "how could we ever forget your birthday" she shrugs "can I have pancakes" she smiles big and cheesy. Gerard perks up at that jumping out of bed "I'll make them" Georgia runs after him.

Frank makes his way to the kitchen seeing Georgia up on the counter and Gerard pulling supplies out. Georgia's eating what Frank assumes is the last of the ice-cream.

Frank stands in the doorway and when Georgia looks up her eyes widen "daddy said I could". Frank shakes his head and laughs "it's fine" Gerard looks at her "thanks for selling me out" she just giggles.

Gerard messes them up so Frank has to step in and make more. They eat their food listening to Georgia talk about her friends who are coming over.

Gerard washes dishes while Frank helps Georgia pick something to wear. She doesn't match at all with her purple leggings and yellow skirt. 

Gerard looks like she's going to have a heart attack when he walks in the room. Frank just shrugs and laughs at Gerards face as he tries to get Georgia to change.

She doesn't she refuses to and runs from Gerard he decides that it's her birthday so she can wear what she wants. Frank sends them out so he can get the presents out and make a cake for her.

They get home and Georgia wants to eat the cake right then but they tell her she can't. Her friends and their parents show up all the children run to her room to play.

All their parents wind up putting the presents on the table and shaking their heads. Frank and Gerard know that some of them are only there because their kids are friends with Georgia.

They don't really talk to them when Mikey shows up Georgia runs out of her room jumping on him. Shoving a painting in his face "I made this for you" of course it's a unicorn.

Mikey face light up and he set her down to let her go play with her friends. Mikey shoves the painting in Gerards face "she understand my love for unicorns ass". 

Gerard rolls his eyes "where's your butt buddy?" Mikey snorts "work". Frank runs up behind him jumping on his back ruffling his hair. 

Mikey squeals trying to fix it "assailed it took like four hours to get it like that" Frank just fucks it up even more. "Maybe if you didn't worry so much about your hair you wouldn't have been late" Mikey sighs "ten minutes barley".

Frank calls Georgia and all her friends out for cake and she yells at them when they try to sing to her. She blows out the candles running over to the table with all her presents on it.

Gerard decides that they'll have cake and open presents at the same time. She excitedly opens them all thanking everyone, Frank cleans up the wrapping paper.

Gerard got her her own sketch books with some really nice pencils that she has to ask and have supervision to use. Frank got her doll she wanted to look exactly like her.

She squeals and deafens everyone when she sees the doll "Jesus" Frank sighs. "If I'd have known you were going to blow out everyone ear drums I would have had earplugs for everyone".

Everyone laughs at his joke even though it wasn't really a joke. Gerard thanks everyone for coming and everyone leaves with their children except Mikey.

 


End file.
